Project Abstract In 1988 the Mayo Clinic training programs in Endocrinology (DK07147 funded in 1968) and Diabetes and Metabolism (DK07352 funded in 1979) were merged to create this Training Program in Diabetes and Metabolism (DK07352). Our Program supports postdoctoral research training in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism for individuals with MD or PhD degrees. Our goal is to prepare trainees for academic careers with the ability to contribute as an independent investigator. The Program supports up to three years of laboratory research training. The faculty consist of 22 investigators funded with NIH R01 grants and/or other funds, 5 of whom are junior faculty members in the process of developing independent programs and mentoring skills. We have 49 adjunct faculty in both basic science and clinical departments. The Program is designed to provide trainees with: (i) intense, in-depth education regarding all components of the scientific method, (ii) a specific project to gain a focused approach to scientific investigation, (iii) experience with state-of-the-art analytical tools and methodologies, (iv) grant writing abilities, and (v) the skill sets needed to become independent biomedical research scientists. We provide formal didactic course work (including classes on grant writing and participation in mock study sections), the opportunity to attend intra- and extra-mural seminars, conferences and scientific presentations related to their area of study. This is in the context of a focused research experience in the laboratories of established investigators. The Program is administered by the Steering Committee and chaired by the Program Director, with advice from an External Advisory Committee. The Steering Committee is responsible for interviewing and selecting trainees, as well as assuring they have an appropriate laboratory assignment and didactic curricula. They review the trainees' initial project, and assist with the annual review of the trainees' progress. We are committed to maintaining the Program's focused approach to well-defined training goals for each laboratory-based trainee combined with sufficient dedicated research time to optimize the educational experience. Our full facutly are very successful in obtaining extramural funding as we would expect of independent investigators that serve as primary faculty. We are proud of the productive training record of the training program, which has been enhanced by our enthusiastic and knowledgeable junior training faculty, together with help from adjunct faculty whose primary areas of basic science and/or clinical investigation are intimately tied to those of metabolism, diabetes and endocrinology. The breadth of the faculty's research programs is notable; ranging from molecular endocrinology to clinical research. Due to the program's popularity and success, and the large amount of research funds awarded to our highly qualified faculty, we propose to continue our program at the current level of 6 fellowship slots.